Tears
by Narukami Hiroki
Summary: Baca aja... Author males bikin summary karena baru bangkit dari masa hiatus panjang... #DihajarMassa


**Hiroki : Haloo! Saya bikin fict lagi! Fict-nya collab sama Aya, loh… Tapi aya sekarang akunnya dihapus… T_T. Ini cuma prologue ya jadi gore-nya belom ada wokeh! Ge-pe-el langsung aja!**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid by Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, etc. UTAUloid by their respectives maker.**

**Warning : Typo, misstypo, pendek, mungkin akan ada gore ke depannya, update lemot, dll**

"AKKKHHH!" Suara Jeritan terdengar dari dalam mansion besar itu.

"Kaa-saan?" Seorang anak kecil berambut merah bangun dan mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Kaa-saan?" Ia meninggalkan tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya.

10 tahun kemudian…

Sekarang gadis berambut merah bernama Juon Kiku itu sedang berada di depan pintu sebuah panti asuhan…

"Kiku-nee, Kiku-nee benar-benar akan pergi?" Kata seorang gadis kecil berambut ungu dan berumur sekitar 6-7.

"Iya, Gakuko-chan… Neechan harus pergi." Jawab Kiku.

"Neechan kenapa harus pergi?" Tanya gadis kecil yang diketahui bernama Gakuko.

"Neechan harus mengurus sesuatu." Jawab Kiku.

"Neechan sudah kuanggap sebagai kakak kandung walaupun tidak ada ikatan darah… Jadi kumohon jangan pergi." Kata Gakuko dengan mata yang berlinang-linang.

"Gakuko-chan, Neechan janji akan sering-sering berkunjung kesini… Jadi, Biarkan Neechan pergi." Jawab Kiku Berjongkok sambil mengelap pipi Gakuko yang sudah mulai basah karena tangisannya yang sudah mulai keluar.

"Baiklah" Gakuko mulai berhenti menangis dan Kiku pun berdiri kembali.

"Aku pasti akan kembali." Kata Kiku.

"Janji?"

"Janji!" Jawab Kiku lalu dia menjulurkan kelingkingnya.

"Pastikan Neechan menepatinya." Kata Gakuko sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan Kelingkingnya Kiku. Perlahan mereka melepaskan kelingking mereka.

"Hati-hati! Neechan!" Kata Gakuko yang sudah kembali ceria. Kiku pun pergi dengan menyeret kopernya.

.

.

.

.

.

Drrrrr *sfx koper diseret*

"Akhirnya sampai di stasiun!" Kata Kiku sesampainya di stasiun kereta api, Lalu ia duduk dan meletakan kopernya di kursi sebelahnya, ia tampak mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam kopernya.

.

.

.

"Ah, Ketemu juga… ternyata cukup banyak yah…" Katanya sambil menghitung uang di dalam dompet berwarna merahnya.

"Tidak sia-sia usaha ku menabung selama ini." Gumam Kiku, Lalu ia membeli tiket di loket lalu ia kembali duduk di kursi tadi sambil menunggu kereta.

"Kyoto…" Gumamnya.

"…Ng… Permisi?" Kata seorang pemuda dengan baju serba tertutup.

"Iya?" Jawab Kiku.

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kiku

'Orang aneh… lagi panas-panas dia kayaknya santai banget pake serba tertutup' Batin Kiku.

Choo Choo gujess gujess (sfx suara kereta)

"Ahh, Akhirnya keretanya sampai…" Kata Kiku. Lalu dia masuk kedalam kereta diikuti oleh pemuda itu. Lalu mereka duduk bersebelahan di kereta.

.

.

.

Kesunyian melanda mereka berdua.

"Kau menuju ke mana?" Tanya pemuda itu memecah keheningan.

"Kyoto" Jawab Kiku sekenanya.

"Ohh… Tujuan kita sama" Kata pemuda itu singkat.

"Umm, Boleh ku tau kenapa kau memakai baju serba tertutup Dicuaca seterik ini

?" Tanya Kiku.

"Ahahaha…" Pemuda itu tertawa lembut.

"Hahaha…" Kiku pun tertawa juga Karena bingung.

"Aku alergi matahari." Kata pemuda itu.

"V-Vampir?"

"Jika aku Vampir daritadi aku sudah menghisap darahmu."

"Hahaha" Mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Kiku, Juon Kiku, Yoroshiku."

"Taito, Shion Taito."

"Nama yang familiar…" Kata Kiku

"Namaku memang familiar." Jawab pemuda itu

"Mirip nama artis…" Kata Kiku sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Ahahaha…" Tawa Taito.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME DESUU…

"Sudah sampai disini saja, Taito-kun." Kata Kiku sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Taito-kun…"

"Benar? Kopernya berat loh…" Kata Taito.

"Iya, Tidak apa-apa, Sekali lagi terima kasih." Kata Kiku sambil membungkuk.

"Sama-sama. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi." Kata Taito.

"Iya, semoga dapat bertemu lagi." Kata Kiku lalu mengambil kopernya dari tangan Taito lalu menyeretnya.

"Akhirnya, Sampai juga di Kyoto…" Kata Kiku

"Hufft, Cape juga ya jalan daritadi…" Gumam Kiku lalu dia duduk di sebuah bangku taman (dia sekarang berada di taman kecil) Lalu dia mengambil sebuah foto berbingkai kayu dari kopernya.

"Kaa-san…"

"Aku pasti akan menemukannya" Kata Kiku sambil memeluk foto itu.

.

.

.

T-B-C

**Hiroki : Gomen pendek! Baru prologue doang, kok. Chap 2 pasti lebih panjang kok…**

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
